


Lazy Wednesday

by bethesdad



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Teasing, blowjob, gayyyyyy and happyyyyyyyyyyy, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethesdad/pseuds/bethesdad
Summary: Craig and Remi(dadsona) have only just moved in together, and are beginning to settle into their new lives living with one another. They have an interesting little relationship, but gosh golly do they enjoy each other's company. This is a super self-indulgent little smut fic, that's all. If you liked it, please tell me! Maybe I'll write more and perhaps do something with more story!!





	Lazy Wednesday

 

The first couple of weeks, maybe months, after Amanda left couldn’t have dragged by any goddamn slower. With every hour that Remi had to peer into the living room and see it empty, void of the bright, bubbly personality that was his daughter, it felt like nails were scratching down a chalkboard in his head. God, having her gone just stung so bad. Way worse than he anticipated. See… He knew her going off to college was all for the best, and he knew that letting her go was the right choice. She was ready to grow up, and he was ready to let her go. Or, well- he thought he was ready. Hm. Remi supposed that no parent would ever be entirely ready to see their child grow up, but… Remi tried his best. As time went on, he knew he’d come to accept reality for what it was, and recognize that things really were headed in a good direction. 

 

One of the only other- if not  _ the _ only other- forces in the world that kept Remi calm about the whole “empty nester” situation was his hyperactive, perfectionist boyfriend. Now, those two things on their own don’t exactly sound calming, but, hey- everybody’s got their own poison. It seemed that Craig was Remi’s. There was something about his constant positive, hop-to-it attitude that kept him going, something about the way that Craig always pushed for the best in himself and his partner that encouraged Remi and brought his confidence to an all-time high. Which was… Really, really high, considering Remi was already a pretty headstrong person in the confidence department. Regardless, moral of the story was that Remi adored Craig’s perseverance and drive, however… Above all he admired the extent of Craig’s devotion to those he loved. 

 

It only took about… Perhaps… Six months or so before Craig and Remi, being the easily carried away folks they were, decided to move in together. They figured, hey: what harm could it do? They already kinda-sorta knew what it was like to live together from their college years. Yeah, they had changed a lot, but it couldn’t be  _ that much _ different. In addition to that, what downsides even were there? To Craig, having Remi around meant support and unconditional love, a shoulder to lean on and someone to tell him when it was time to take a break, and to Remi… Well, it meant feeling needed, but it also meant that he didn’t have to sleep alone anymore. Which he really, really looked forward to. Okay, look, Remi really did have an equal amount of emotional attachment as Craig, it just didn’t show as much. Remi tried to wear his heart on his sleeve, but often times it just came out as a tramp stamp instead. Such as life. 

 

Now with their new living arrangements coming together, Remi was in the middle of unpacking boxes in the early morning, sitting cross-legged on the living room floor. He was groggy, incoherently mumbling to himself as he tried to sort out his belongings. Every so often he’d curse because he dropped something, or perhaps just couldn’t find what he was looking for. Craig, on the other hand, had been awake for hours, and was bright as the fuckin’ sun. He woke up at the same time every morning so that he could get his morning jog in, and then immediately got to preparing himself a nutritious breakfast. 

 

Craig was in the middle of folding an omelette over itself in a sizzling pan when he heard Remi groan dramatically. With a laugh, he looked over his shoulder at his partner. “Y’know, taking that wake-up jog really does-”

 

“Darlin’, I know,” he huffed, “I’ve heard this before. Mornin’ jog is supposed to wake me up more, get me ready for the day and start my.. Metamorphic…? Or something…” He grumbled tiredly, running his fingers through his own hair to push it back and clear the stray strands away from his forehead. He’d showered last night, but forgot to put any product in his hair this morning, so it was soft, messy, and falling all over the place in gentle curls. 

 

Stepping away from the stove, Craig slid the eggs he’d just cooked up onto a plate beside a few tiny baked red potatoes. He couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at Remi’s words, “Metabolism. I think the word you’re looking for is metabolism,” he said, picking up his plate along with a bowl of what appeared to be frosted flakes and carrying both over to the couch in the middle of his living room. He set both dishes on the coffee table just in front of the sofa and walked over to Remi, setting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “C’mon. Eat your breakfast or you’re gonna get even crankier.” 

 

Remi let out a long “pfft” sound with amusement and grinned up at Craig, who had a soft and compassionate smile on his face despite his joking around. “You think I’m cranky now? Oh, man, you should see me when my team loses a game,” he commented. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Craig let go of Remi’s shoulder and sat himself down on the couch, in front of his plate. “Uh- Newsflash, I have. I still hold my position that you’re a little cranky right now,” he said with a quirked eyebrow. “Now take your own advice and give yourself a break, big guy.” 

 

Sighing and letting out a grunt as he stood up off the floor, he listened to his partner. He also listened to the sound of his old knees cracking as he got up, but mostly his partner. He was right, after all. Remi plopped himself down on the couch beside Craig and drew in a long inhale. “Ah… Whatever you got over there smells really good,” he commented, gawking over Craig’s shoulder at his spinach-ham omelette. 

 

“Oh yeah? I’m glad you think so. It’s also all mine,” he said playfully, smirking at Remi as he made eye contact meanwhile shoving a huge piece of egg into his mouth. Craig then gestured to the bowl of cereal with his now-vacant fork. “That’s all yours, though. I kinda… Still have a hard time getting over the stigma around sugary food in the morning, but I guess calories are calories,” he shrugged, “Just as long as you’re eating, right?” 

 

“Mm-hmm,” Remi murmured, picking up the bowl in his hands and starting to scoop those sweet, sweet flakes into his mouth. “Food was made to be enjoyed, my good bro. I’m gonna enjoy it all I want, as long as I’m alive,” he said with an awfully pleased sigh. Man, Remi really did love a good ol’ classic bowl of cereal. Nothing beats cold, sweet, generally corn-based soup soaked in milk. 

 

Already more than halfway done with his breakfast, Craig set down his fork just as he swallowed a big hunk of eggs and veggies. “I mean… Every trending diet in the world would disagree with you, but you’re sorta not wrong.”

 

“Sorta?” Remi paused eating his cereal to look at him with a clearly faked serious glare. 

 

Craig rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re not wrong,” he said with a little bit of a nervous chuckle under his tone. “I guess it’s just hard to override all the health-crazed fads I’d been reading into for so long. Y’know?” 

 

Remi nodded and licked a little bit of milk off his lower lip. “Makes sense. You’re just tryin’ to treat your body the best you can,” Remi sympathized, “But… I dunno. I think putting your body through the wringer just to look a certain way is no way to enjoy life, and it’s no way to treat your body.”

 

A sudden frown overtook Craig’s previously very warm expression, and his eyes followed Remi closely as he went in for bites of his cereal. His brows were held low, and his eyes were incredibly piercing in the way they glared. “Hey. I didn’t do it just to look like this,” he asserted firmly, “You know that, too. I did it because I wanted to be a good role model for my kids, and because I felt like I had to be the best I could, so-”

 

“Baby, please,” Remi put down his bowl of cereal and turned to face Craig, raising a hand to trace his thumb along the man’s sharp jawline. “I’ve heard this before, you know I get it. I get you. You don’t gotta justify yourself to me. I, uh.. I shouldn’t have said anything. We’re just bringin’ up old news,” he said with a soft sigh at the end of his sentence. “...And before you ask, no, I’m not just tryin’ to shut you up. I genuinely do get it. It’s just… Maybe not the best topic to bring up right now.”

 

Craig crossed his arms over his chest, “I wasn’t going to ask if you were trying to shut me up,” he said bitterly. “But, yeah, I agree. Maybe not the best thing to talk about right now.”

 

With a nod of agreement, Remi let out a long, dramatized exhale and let himself lean his head on Craig’s shoulder. Craig didn’t move his position, but he swore he felt the tightness in his muscles soften up a little. “I know you’ve made a lot of progress with the whole… cuttin’ yourself some slack thing,” Remi tried to speak gently, however just by nature his voice was still quite gruff. “And don’t get me wrong, I am proud of you, but sometimes I just… Feel like I need to speak up when I sense a problem in regards to that issue comin’ to the surface.”

 

“Hm,” Craig murmured and looked to a wall far away from Remi. He sat there in a tense silence for moments, which soon became minutes. Remi’s stomach twisted up into knots, watching him sit there quietly for so long. He dreaded quiet, especially from such a talkative person such as his lover. He wondered what thoughts were bouncing around in that energetic brain of his. “I, ah…” Craig started to speak up, turning his head to look at Remi. “I appreciate that, you know. I really do. It’s… One of those things that’s really hard to push through… But your support? Bro, your support really goes the extra mile,” Craig cracked a modest, thankful smile at him. Remi smiled in return, then brought himself off of Craig’s shoulder. 

 

The expression on Craig’s face clearly read that he didn’t like that Remi detached from him, but that look quickly melted away when Remi cupped one of Craig’s cheeks in his palm and connected their lips, kissing him gently and in a way that said, “I’m here for you, and I always will be.” Craig and Remi both seemed to have forgotten about their unfinished breakfasts, becoming awfully distracted by the warmth of each other’s breath cascading off their lips. Remi’s hand moved to rest against the side of Craig’s neck while his partner’s hand drifted to Remi’s hip. Remember when I said these two got carried away easily? Yeah. That applies to like, almost every situation. These two can’t be trusted to be alone together. They didn’t think about what they were doing nor what else they had to do today before Craig’s hands were sliding up Remi’s shirt, tracing the soft edges of each of his muscles. Whatever chores they did have to do today, let’s hope they weren’t due anytime soon. 

 

Oh… There was one last detail. Craig was so eager to enjoy Remi’s affection because he had the privilege of not having the kids this weekend. Yep, it was Smashley’s turn to take care of them- for a couple days, at least. The kids being gone was… Well, it was a blessing and a curse, because his dad instincts always made him worry when his kids weren’t in his direct line of sight. But, thankfully, Remi helped ease his anxiety considerably. He helped him let go and just… Enjoy life a little more.

 

“Are we… Doing this on the couch?” Remi breathed, pulling his lips away from Craig’s in order to speak to him. His lover’s deep brown eyes opened and he leaned back a bit so he could clearly see Remi’s purple set of irises. Craig’s eyes were bright and gleeful, but at the same time a little foggy. Distracted. Huh, I wonder what in the world would cause that? A little smirk developed on Remi’s scruffy cheeks as he began to notice… Aww, Craig’s face was such an adorable rosy color. He couldn’t help but lean forward and give him a little smooch on the tip of his nose, at which Craig crinkled his face and chuckled. Fuck. Jesus goddamn Christ. His laugh was so cute Remi didn’t know what to do with himself. 

 

Craig spoke up, which broke Remi out of his little trance. “I mean… If you wanna, we’re already here, so…” Craig bit his lower lip and cast his eyes down onto the floor, but while there was a touch of nervousness in his expression he seemed, for the most part, joyful. Maybe a little bit smug. 

 

“Okay, okay, then should I go ahead and get the-” Before he could even finish his thought, he was interrupted and caught his breath in his throat. The last thing he saw was that terribly smug smirk he spotted a moment ago. Craig grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and with his mighty dad strength, pushed him down onto his back against the couch. Remi didn’t object in the least bit, letting himself relax against the bouncy cushions and watching anxiously as Craig mounted himself on top, straddling Remi at his hips. He set his hands on Remi’s stomach and smiled nice and bright at him. Oh boy… Craig’s hands were so warm against his skin, and he couldn’t deny the little shiver going up his spine as his boyfriend’s fingertips inched their way closer to his chest. Before they quite reached Remi’s impressively large man-rack, there was sorta… A moment of silence, a sudden pause. Craig stopped. Remi stopped. They just kinda looked at each other, as if they were trying to exchange thoughts but nothing was getting through. “Uh, so… Like.. Hun.. You’re hot as fuck and all, and I totally love the power bottom thing you’ve got goin’ on, but I have one complaint.” 

 

Craig’s expression dropped into a frown- a very anxious frown at that. “What?” 

 

“We’re both still fully dressed, and I don’t think I can get my pants off with you.. Like.. on me. And stuff.” There was another pause, and God this time it unleashed a swarm of butterflies in Remi’s stomach. Actually, no, scratch that- a swarm of wasps. But… It was short lived, thankfully. The silence was broken by Craig breaking into a charming laugh and looking away in hopes of hiding how incredibly flushed his face was. Remi smiled with relief; thank goodness that comment didn’t make him too anxious.

 

The smaller- but significantly more ripped- man hopped off of Remi and stood on up. “Alright, get to it then. Don’t waste my time, either. You know how I am about lateness,” he said with a wink. Of course, that tiny gesture of charm was enough to make Remi fumble like a fool. He started to clamber his way off the couch, and nearly ended up slipping and banging his head into the coffee table, but-Luckily, his boyfriend, who had not the reflexes of a cat but those of a  _ softball coach, _ grabbed him by his arm and pulled him up. Remi let out a long sigh and just stared at Craig with big, surprised eyes for a second. He quickly shook himself out of the shock of almost getting a concussion. 

 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Remi said with a nervous, waning awkward chuckle. Craig just smiled sweetly in return. 

 

“Don’t mention it,” He said just as he gripped the bottom of his blue t-shirt, arms crossed over one another, and started to ease it up off his body. Remi fucking swore he was trying to pull it off as slowly as he could, just to be a tease, but… Maybe he was just imagining things. He had a habit of imagining things involving Craig, and more specifically Craig without a shirt. Or any- you know what? Maybe this was a thought best left for another time. The point right now was that no matter how many times Remi saw Craig’s body, and no matter how it changed as he aged, Remi would be caught off guard swooning like a hormonal teenager every time he saw him undressed. 

 

Craig began to unbuckle his belt, but turned to glance at Remi and stopped abruptly. He quirked a brow at him. “You do plan on taking your clothes off too, right?” He scoffed.

It wasn’t until Craig said those words that it occurred to Remi that he was caught in a trance yet again. He shook himself out of it and chuckled nervously, trying to appear casual. “Yeah, yeah, of course! No worries. Just, uh… Admirin’ the goods is all,” he explained honestly as he wrestled his own shirt off his shoulders. It only took a mere matter of minutes- maybe less- for the two of them to discard their clothes and leave them lazily strewn about the floor. Normally, that kind of mess would bother Craig endlessly, but… He could elect to ignore it for now. 

 

“Alright,” Craig’s voice broke the momentary silence, “Back to where we started,” he said with a surprisingly mischievous tone as he gave Remi’s chest a more-than-gentle shove. His taller partner gasped lightly and fell backward onto the couch, which made a little muffled  _ thump _ as his back made contact with the cushions. He let out a puff of air and before he could pull together a string of coherent thoughts other than “why is Craig so fucking hot,” Craig was back on top of him and had his thighs pressed against his sides, holding him in place. Remi looked up at him with a gaze that Craig could really only describe as dreamy. 

 

Craig bit his lip and let his hands slide on up to Remi’s chest, shamelessly grabbing tightly around his muscular pecs. Craig looked so… Focused. Man, he was so damn fascinated by Remi’s muscle mass. Remi watched with an awfully pleased, maybe even arrogant look on his face as Craig squished and toyed with his big hunks of muscle. “You know, I always knew you were more of a boob man, Craig,” he joked with a chuckle. Craig stopped and glared at him for a second, then smiled wide and reared one hand back to punch him right in the left titty. That’s what he gets for being a jackass. “Ouch! Bro!” 

 

“Walk it off, champ!” Craig laughed, “And for the record- I consider myself equal parts an enjoyer of chest and ass. You, on the other hand, are a-”

 

Remi interrupted Craig’s sentence, because he knew exactly where it was going. He squeezed both hands around each of Craig’s perfectly shaped ass cheeks. “Yep, yep. An ass man. I do love myself a good booty.” Remi grinned smugly, and Craig shook his head in fake disappointment. “And you… Well, you have my favorite booty.” 

 

“Oh really? Do I?” Craig asked with a rather sinister look on his face. Well… Maybe not exactly sinister. Craig was as far as any person could possibly get from sinister, but- ah, point was that he had a devious idea in his head. Remi felt Craig start to move his hips around on top of him, and slid his hands up to hold his lover around his waist. Craig reached one hand behind him to grab Remi’s hard dick around the base, which already triggered a shaky gasp from Remi, but then… Oh, man. Craig scooted back a bit and rubbed his ass against Remi’s member, holding it with his palm in between the cheeks, all the while slowly rocking his hips back and forth as to grind up against him in the absolute worst way possible. 

 

Remi tried his hardest not to be noisy right off to bat, but… Eh, that’s just how he was. He tilted his back against the couch cushion and let out a low groan, “Nnh… Yep, yep. Yeah. It’s official. Craig Cahn has the best ass in the universe,” Remi sighed. Craig smirked, awfully proud of his work. Remi was such a touch-sensitive person, and you better believe that Craig enjoyed every moment of it. Remi was more of a show rather than tell sort of person; he communicated more effectively through touch than he did his words. In some cases, some would think that would be a bad thing… As that implies that Remi might show his anger physically, but, see, he’d gone through years and years of quelling that side of him. He’d learned to control his anger much better than he used to through having a child- he had to calm down and clean up his act at least a little bit in order not to be a toxic influence in Amanda’s life. Nowadays, what came out physically was, for the most part, love and sadness. Those were the two primary emotions that were difficult to grasp with words, and many other emotions branched off of those two. Craig didn’t mind his physical leanings in the least, because regardless of a difficulty to put emotions into words, Remi was still a communicative person. Maybe more than he should be, depending on who you asked. Remi was what you could call “someone who doesn’t think about what he’s about to say before he just says it.” Or perhaps what the hip teens would call a person who is “TMI.”

 

That all aside… The point was that Remi was big on touch. He knew how to communicate with it and he responded well to it, it was something he understood wholeheartedly. Craig liked that about him, he also adored how easily he could get reactions out of Remi in these more intimate situations. “Hah, I wonder how long I can do this until you start begging,” Craig murmured in a tone that might as well be a purr. 

 

Remi let out another little sound, this time in the form of a whimper as his hips shuffled uncomfortably. He was finding himself awfully needy. “You really think you can make me beg?” He made a playful scoff, “Have you ever heard me-”

 

“Yes, yes I have,” Craig answered before he even finished. “Like, so many times. You always try to say you don’t beg, but I think you secretly like it.” All the while, his fingertips grazed the tip of Remi’s cock and pressed it against his hole, but… Still didn’t give him the pleasure of slipping inside. Craig just wanted to hear Remi get all adorable and needy, which- he knew wasn’t a very difficult thing to accomplish. Remi groaned and whined dramatically, pushing his hips upward and grinding between Craig’s ass and his hand. “C’mon honey. I know you got it in ya,” he egged him on, slowly running his hand up and down Remi’s length. 

 

“If you want it that bad, try harder,” Remi grumbled breathlessly in return. Craig’s brows raised for a moment, but as soon as those words processed they furrowed back down as he developed a sly smile. Challenge accepted. Craig removed his hand from his partner’s dick entirely and lifted his hips off of Remi’s body. At first, the look on Remi’s face was just straight-up offended. Well... If Craig was gonna play that hard to get, Remi wasn’t gonna try to push him, but he was still gonna be a little whiny about- Wait. Oh. Never mind. Oh, jeez. Thought too fast there, Remi. Craig was adjusting his position to sit lower down, on Remi’s thighs. He settled himself back down and took one hand to press Remi’s cock against his, which finally got the first cute whimper out of his mouth. Craig was blushing terribly, and with both of them in his hand, he slowly rocked his hips back and forth to rub himself against Remi. He whined and huffed, biting down on his lip in an efforts to hold back the little moans building up in his lungs. Remi watched his expression, kept a close eye on the starstruck look on his face and the haze in his eyes. He grinned, and parted his lips to say something snarky and teasing, but… Oops. That wasn’t the sound that came out. A shaky moan came out instead, and his back arched with a shiver. “Craig, I- I-” He let out a long, deep exhale to stop himself. No, no, he was gonna be a stubborn ass about this. It wasn’t that easy to make him beg. ...Was it?

 

With a smirk, Craig gave his hips a rougher buck forward. He felt Remi twitch under him. “Got something to say?” He asked teasingly. 

 

“Nah, sugar,” Remi growled, mustering all of his inner strength not to say some of the sluttiest things he’d ever thought. Which, like… That was saying a lot. Remi did some really promiscuous things in his college years- not to mention he slept with Robert that one time, too. Robert was dirty in basically every sense of the word. Anyway… Why bother thinking about Robert right now? A super hot guy named Craig is literally sitting naked on top of you, Remi. Focus. Get in the zone, the fuck zone. 

 

Well, it seemed he was about to have a hard time staying wrapped up in his thoughts anyway as Craig rubbed his hand along the length both of their dicks on top of the rocking motions in his hips. Remi couldn’t help but grab tightly onto his boyfriend’s hip bones, digging his nails into his skin. This time, it was Craig’s turn to suffer and try to hold in foul words. They were basically in a competition at this point- who can hold in their dirty talk the longest. Now, what exactly is the point of this competition? Who knows. Craig gasped and whimpered loudly, and Remi could feel his thighs starting to shudder and twitch up against him. 

 

He got a little too focused on how goddamn gorgeous Craig was when he was up to nasty things; a little growl boomed in his chest and resonated through his voice. “Somethin’ the matter?” He began, “...You’re trying so hard to tease me but it looks like all you’re doin’ is makin’ matters harder on yourself. Sooner or later you’ll have to admit how bad you want me. I know you, and I know you like it when I push your face into the pillows and fuck you until you’re unsure if you’ll be able to exercise the next day, I know you like bruises on your thighs, and when I smack your ass so hard I leave a perfect red imprint of my hand, and--”

 

Craig’s breathing had gotten a little deeper, and his whimpers and quiet moans had gotten a whole lot more frequent. Oh, how the tables turn. At this point it was, frankly, entirely unclear about who was going to be the one to beg first. They were at a stalemate, it seemed. Remi sucked in a deep breath. “...Okay… It looks like I did have something to say, after all,” he said gruffly, having to admit to Craig that he was right. “Maybe not what you expected though, huh?” He focused his eyes on Craig’s face, which was all red and warm from blushing, with his lower lip held tightly in his teeth. 

 

“Uh… I, um…” Crag swallowed back a sense of nervousness and took a deep breath. “F-fuck. Give me a second, I just gotta.. Collect my thoughts…” Craig shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, hips swaying and rotating all around as if he had some pent up frustration he needed to get out. He whined under his breath, needy and desperate just by the sound of them. Without saying a word, and thusly without notice, he took his hand off of both of their cocks and changed positions again. He placed himself back where he was when they started, on Remi’s lap. He placed his hands down on Remi’s stomach and took a deep breath, which for some odd reason pushed a shiver so viscious up his spine even Remi could see him shake. Remi sorta just… Watched with a reddening face. He tried to ignore the fact that his member was actually throbbing at this point. That’d be hard to neglect soon enough…

 

“Darlin’?” Remi spoke up, brows furrowed as he watched Craig’s expression. Craig looked similar to how he did when he was dodging speaking to people, eyes averted and a strange look of guilt painted all over him. That- that worried Remi deeply. 

 

Finally, Craig looked back at him and let out a frustrated sigh. “I just… I, um,” he cleared his throat, “I can’t handle this anymore,” he expressed, his darker colored eyes boring into Remi’s. 

 

Well, damn. It felt like someone had just taken a knife, stabbed it in his chest, and then kicked it in deeper. No, no- not because he wasn’t getting laid, he wasn’t  _ that  _ selfish, it was because he was now suddenly struck with the unshakable fear that he’d done something to make Craig uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was to be another source of anxiety for this man. Dammit. Fucking dammit. All he wanted was to help Craig find peace, not make his life even more of a ball of stress. “Do you want to stop?” Were all the words Remi could manage for now. 

 

“No?” Wait… Excuse me? Did Remi just hear him correctly? Now Remi was all sorts of confused, and from the sound of Craig’s voice, he was equally clueless. Perhaps this was all some big, weird misunderstanding. If he didn’t want to stop, if it wasn’t this intimacy that he couldn’t handle anymore, what was- “I mean I can’t handle your fucking  _ teasing  _ anymore,” he said, flashing Remi a playful grin that made it feel like he could actually breathe again. Oh thank God, or whatever friggin deity was out there. Craig wasn’t upset, he wasn’t anxious, he wasn’t uncomfortable, he was just.. Really, really horny. Oh, well that’s a huge relief. 

 

Now with his confidence and sex-drive restored, Remi’s eyes brightened up and his smirk returned to his lips. Alright, time to get back in the swing of things. He quirked a brow and put his hands on Craig’s waist, rubbing along his sides gently with calloused fingertips. “Soooo……” He began in a purr, “What’cha gonna do then, huh? You gonna ask nicely now?” He challenged him. 

 

Craig huffed and laughed briefly at him, “You wish!” Was his first proud, impulsive response. Which… He only stood by for a solid 30 seconds. Maybe less. “...Wait, if I ask nicely, can we get on with things and stop stalling already?” Remi just nodded in response with an awfully smug look on his face. Craig sighed and fixed his posture on top of Remi, arching his back just a touch so his ass was at a nice angle for him to grab Remi’s dick and press the tip against his entrance. “Hm.. You know, I won’t lie.. I’m stubborn about it, but I like telling all the things I want. It’s kinda hot, and-”

 

“Babe, you’re still stalling.”

 

Craig let out a groan, “Fine, fine, I see! I was being honest, though,” he grumbled. He then drew in a nervous breath and looked back to Remi, who was yet again caught so off guard by his boyfriend’s shocking handsomeness. “I’m just.. Not used to this yet... I used to be, but, times have changed… But I do enjoy it, don’t get me wrong! And...”

 

Remi interrupted him with a sigh and a very exaggerated roll of his eyes. “Hun… If you’re uncomfortable, you don’t need to-”

 

“Remi,” Craig spoke assertively, and in that deep alpha male sort of voice that Remi usually only heard on the softball field, or directed toward flirty soccer moms. “I’m doing this cause I want to. You’re not making me uncomfortable. I wouldn’t be here, naked, on your lap, if I didn’t  _ want it. _ Shut up and let me fuck you. Cool?”

 

Well damn. That macho-man behavior Craig just pulled was actually kinda hot. Okay, more like really hot. “Cool.” Remi just nodded at him. 

 

A big, proud smile washed over Craig’s face and he got himself all ready to speak again. “What you said about how you know me so well, and all that about how you know how to fuck me? Yeah. You’re right, entirely right. I want you so badly sometimes I can’t friggin stand myself. I sit down for work, I start doing paperwork, and all of the sudden the thought of you is in my head again. At first it’s like… Just really gentle stuff, like the way you kiss me and the way I feel when you pull me in by my waist. Then it gets.. Heavier. I think about how much I love waking up the morning after and counting all the hickies you left, I think about how much I love it when your hands touch every inch of me, I think about when you’re between my legs and you grab my inner thighs so hard you end up bruising them, and-” Craig was visibly shaking at this point, and he had to stop talking to he could suck down a deep inhale. “God, you’re just… Hard to resist, I guess.” 

 

“Mmh, babe what you’re sayin’ is music to my ears,” he purred, rubbing his hands all up Craig’s waist and eventually rolling his thumbs over his nipples. Again, a shiver ran up Craig’s spine and a gasp escaped his mouth. “Wanna get to the point, though?”   
  
Craig looked down at him with an expression that read fierce determination. “Wow, somebody’s eager to get a home run already, huh?” He said with a chuckle. “Fine. My point? I want you. And I want you now.”

 

“Then go ahead and take what you want,” he expressed, trying to sound sultry and calm, but that facade didn’t last long. “...And please hurry up. God I’ve been hard for so long and I really, really want that fine ass of yours,” he whined needily. 

 

His lover was oh-so glad to accommodate his needs, considering they were in the same “I’m super aroused and suffering from it because we both decided to be competitive dumbasses” boat. Craig lifted himself off Remi’s lap and set a gentle hand on the tip of his cock, nudging it toward his ass. He held Remi around the base of his girth, keeping him steady as he started to ease his hips back down… A sharp, loud moan pushed its way out of Craig’s lungs as soon as the tip was inside of him, and he commenced to whimper and wince the deeper Remi’s dick got in his ass. “O-oh my fucking  _ fuck _ …!” Craig cursed, “You feel.. So good.. Oh my god. Holy shit. I’m just gonna-” Craig tried to push himself all the way down Remi’s above-average dick in one swift go, and.. Well.. He accomplished his goal, but at what cost? A sore asshole. Craig moaned Remi’s name so loud he was a little worried the neighbors heard. 

 

Remi wasn’t spared any of the pleasure either, and found himself bucking his hips up into his partner’s ass as his body lusted for more. “Fuck, baby, keep goin’. You’re doin’ great,” he growled lowly to Craig, encouraging and yet somehow threatening at the same time. His partner gladly started to grind his hips against Remi, coming up a few inches off his dick and sinking right back down. Even when he was balls-deep in Craig, reeling with exquisite pleasure from his warm muscles tightening around his cock, he still wanted more. God, Craig just-- just kinda drove him wild. There was nothing about Craig he didn’t love, nothing about his body he didn’t want. Craig was his perfect… Bro. No, no, wait. Not bro. Like… Ultra bro. Bro homo. What’s the word for that? Oh yeah! Boyfriend. 

 

As Craig increased his tempo, bouncing up and down off Remi’s dick faster and faster, Remi let his hands wander about his partner’s body as they pleased. He traced his hip bones, the line of muscle going down his stomach, the contours around his ribs… But finally, he settled on Craig’s wonderful chest. Oh boy, there was a lot of work put into that chest, and it sure did show. His muscles were firm and rounded, quite voluptuous considering his lean frame. Remi’s hands were large enough to almost grasp the entire pectoral muscle, and that… That was a little frustrating. He wanted to grab Craig’s whole tit in his hand and squeeze, but, hey, he could settle for squeezing just most of it.

 

Once Remi started applying splendid pressure to Craig’s chest, he let out a breathy moan and raised his hands to hold them on top of Remi’s hands, pressing his fingers in between the gaps of his partner’s digits. It was a strangely romantic gesture, the way Craig decided to basically hold hands with Remi while he groped his chest, all the while riding his partner’s dick. Okay, uh, maybe it wasn’t that romantic, but in Remi’s head it was. Regardless, they remained like this for quite some time, and exchanged more than just a few moans, groans, curses, whimpers, and etcetera. If there was a sound you could make, and it was even remotely sexual, they made it. Quite a few times, and at varying volumes. 

 

Finally though, one of them was going to have to start approaching a finish line. Naturally, it wouldn’t be the one who had the best stamina, and which would that be? Oh, the health-obsessed gym shark who also teaches softball on the side? Really? Unbelieveable. Point being, Remi was getting awfully close, and it was showing. His moans were louder and Craig’s name left his lips more and more frequently, and with an added touch of desperation. “Craig, babe, I’m gonna-”

 

“Remi I’m letting you know now,” he paused as he couldn’t fight back another whimper, “that if I hear you say the word  _ nut _ , I’m getting off and I’m going to bed.” 

 

There was a moment of brief silence between them. “...That’s fair.” Well, at least that’s settled. Maybe nutting just wasn’t Craig’s thing. Err- The word, not the action. He wouldn’t be in this situation if he wasn’t into the action. “In that case, you should know, I- I’m-” Remi was caught off guard and suddenly gripped Craig’s chest with far too much force, definitely enough to leave bruises. Craig winced and gasped at the pain, but loved it anyway. Next to that, Remi shivered so hard there might as well be an earthquake underneath him, and he let out a long, drawn out groan. He trembled and panted, his entire body seeming to be tingling and sparking with electricity, and it kinda.. Settled in… Oops, suppose Craig just got his ass filled. 

 

With a plenty satisfied and admittedly tired look on his face, Remi looked back up at Craig, who was… Still bouncing. He was panting and moaning relentlessly, but Remi couldn’t be sure if he was close to being done or not. Remi didn’t want to be selfish, but, to be honest- he was a little worn out. Or rather, his dick was. He sat up and put his hands around Craig’s waist, holding him tight enough to make him stop moving. Craig grunted and puffed, hips still trying their damndest to move back and forth. “Babe. Babe. Bro. Chill out, let me handle the ending for ya-” Remi murmured, using his tree-trunks of arms to push Craig off of him and onto his back. 

 

He expected the look on Craig’s face to be offended and needy for attention, insulted by him just straight-up prying him off his dick, but it was… Surprisingly soft and welcoming. His bright eyes just spoke the soft message “I’m high off of your affection, and right now I’d let you do anything to me. But please don’t be an asshole.” He shuffled against the couch to get himself comfortable, sighing as he nestled into the cushions. He held his thighs wide apart for Remi, who gladly put himself between those glorious, muscular stems. Remi slipped his hands around Craig’s thighs, holding them tight as he leaned in to run his tongue all the way up the length of his member. He bathed in splendid ecstasy at the sound of Craig moaning softly. God… His moans were the best sound he could think of. Well, maybe other than the sound of the microwave dinging, telling him his food was ready. That sound was equally good. 

 

Microwaves and cute dudes moaning aside, Remi started to put his lips around the head of Craig’s cock and lower himself down on it, easing it down his throat inch by inch. Craig wasn’t.. Y’know.. Huge, or anything, but he was big enough. Average sized, and that was good. More than good, really. Made it easier to fit in his mouth, which made the situation overall better for both of them. Craig seemed to be having the time of his goddamn life with the amount of twitching, squirming, and grunting he was doing. Every other second he was shoving his hips up into Remi’s mouth or he was arching his back against the couch. See, Remi loved all of the wonderful reactions his boyfriend was having, but God it was getting a little annoying trying to suck him off while he’s wriggling around like a fish out of water. He groaned and came up off of Craig entirely, placing two firm hands on either of his hip bones and shoving him against the couch. “Stop. Moving. Please,” he grumbled, shooting his partner a glare. Craig just blushed and cracked an embarrassed smile. 

 

“Sorry, just a little excited…”

 

Remi rolled his eyes and held Craig’s hips with considerably less force. “Yeah, I can see that, sweetheart,” he responded with a little smirk. “Just lemme do what I do best, okay?” he murmured, not giving Craig the time to come up with something to say back before his mouth was right back down on his cock, at first just licking around the head before he opened wide for the whole thing. Craig put one hand in Remi’s hair while the other went up to his own face, where he bit down hard on one of his knuckles in an effort to quell some of his boisterous reactions. 

 

Unfortunately, though, biting down on his own finger only did so much. It got him to be a little quieter, and maybe got him so distracted that he squirmed a little less, but in the long run- it didn’t do much. He still shivered and jerked around, hips thrusting upward at random intervals, making adorable mewling sounds seemingly without a detectable pattern. Remi just… Decided to make peace with his wiggle-worm of a lover and not comment on the annoyances again. He’d do his best and find a way to work around being bucked like a horse every time Craig moaned. He was a determined, stubborn dad, and by God he was gonna successfully blow this man. 

 

“Remi... Remi! Remiiiiiiiiii! Rem… Rembles… Remblino… Bro…Broski… I’m-” Oh thank goodness, the incoherent mumbling stage. Remi had been with Craig long enough to start to learn his little habits and isms in bed, and well- he had a strange habit of gasping out variations of his name sometimes. It was a little strange, even more hard to understand, but Remi had to admit that it was super cute. Fuck it, almost everything Craig did was cute. Craig always reached the mumbling point just a few minutes before he- 

 

Without another second’s notice, Craig was practically yelling out his name and pulling his hair like he intended to rip it off his damn head. Because of the timing, and the placement of Craig’s forceful hand on his head, Remi stayed down on his dick and rushed to swallow all of the cum seeping into his mouth. This wasn’t the first time, so it wasn’t exactly hard for him to get it down. There was some weird, sorta gross part of Remi that enjoyed the fact that he knew exactly what Craig tasted like. He hadn’t said that to Craig yet, but.. He had some feeling he might be weirded out at first, but he would soon come to understand. 

 

Remi swallowed the last bit of Craig left in his mouth and pulled his head up out of his partner’s inner thighs with a long sigh. Craig was looking down at him, in absolute blissful daze, and Remi had a sly, proud look on his face. When the two made eye contact, Craig’s smile brightened and the rosy color to his cheeks turned a deeper magenta shade. He was delighted to see his partner, but he was also a tad embarrassed at just how he behaved while Remi was getting him off. 

 

Remi spoke up first, his voice dripping with confidence and bravado. “So, did I-”

 

“Don’t ask me if you did good,” Craig chuckled, “Just get your ass up here,” he issued that command with a cheery, joyful tone. It warmed Remi’s heart, which meant that at this point his heart was burning, cause Craig and Amanda had already warmed his heart plenty before now. Who knew love could give you such terrible heartburn? 

 

Without another moment of hesitation, Remi crawled himself over top of Craig and flopped down on him like a beached whale. He let out a sigh and soft groan, letting his muscles loosen up and really relax as he used his boyfriend as a pillow. Underneath him, Craig let out a big puff of air when Remi initially dropped down on him, but quickly steadied his breathing and adjusted to having this significantly larger man on top of him. Remi was, admittedly, a little heavy for him, but… Hey, this was Craig motherfucking Cahn. He could handle this. 

 

Craig wrapped his arms around Remi and cuddled him close, widening his legs so Remi could comfortably lay between his thighs. Remi absolutely adored being snuggled by warm, muscular, welcoming Craig. It was one of those little things in the world that never failed to make him feel at peace, and not to mention one of the little thing that made him sleepy. Craig heard Remi draw in a long, slow exhale and breathe it out as a sigh. He spoke up with a tone of voice that was gentle and soft. “You know… I blew off the gym this morning, but I still have chores I have to get to in a couple of hours. So like… We can lay around for now, but I can’t stay all day.”

 

Remi let out a groan and lazily raised a hand and slapped it against Craig’s chest. That didn’t hurt at all, and only registered a brief chuckle from the softball coach dad. “Yeah, yeah… How about this: Me and you. Here on this couch. Sleeping. Until you have to go do your dad chores. Deal?” 

 

Already running his fingers through Remi’s hair, Craig nodded. “Deal.” 

 

“Glad we could come to that agreement.” 

 

The pair of dads, having finally finishing combining their dad forces through the methods of sexual intimacy, relaxed in each other’s arms and let the concept of a world outside of their couch melt away. As minutes passed, the two of them started to lose track of time.. The whole first hour of their nap time had passed by and they hardly realized it.

 

It seemed that while both of them were tired, neither could actually sleep. Craig was mindlessly petting Remi’s hair while he gazed up at the ceiling, and Remi closed his eyes and basked in Craig’s body heat. They were both just… lost in thought, but at the same time enjoying one another’s company. Sometimes Craig enjoyed just having silence like this, and being able to hear nothing but the sound of the birds outside while still not feeling alone. He often wanted company, but not the social interaction. Craig was such a tired, overworked man, he just needed someone to relax with. Remi was glad to be that person for him. 

 

However… the silence could only last so long, and it seemed that eventually they either forgot about or gave up on the pursuit of actual sleep. Remi wasn’t as satisfied by silence as Craig was, after all. “Hey, Craig,” Remi spoke quietly to get his partner’s attention. Craig looked down from the ceiling and at him, his eyes were sleepy and yet still bright, radiating with his natural positive energy. 

 

“Hm?” Craig murmured with a soft, small smile. 

 

Remi cleared his throat before he spoke, brows furrowing as if he was a tad frustrated. “So.. I have something to tell you. The thought keeps repeatin’ over and over in my head and I gotta get it out. But it’s, like, really cheesy and cliche. And I’m thinkin’ maybe I just shouldn’t..” 

 

With a brighter smile and a warm laugh, Craig ruffled Remi’s hair. “Just say it, dude.” 

 

“Alright, alright,” Remi let out a gentle sigh and reached for Craig’s hand, the one that wasn’t toying with his hair. It had been occupied holding Remi by his waist, but now their fingers were intertwined. “So, ah… I know people always fake fun of folks who say this after sex, and I get that it’s super mushy, but… Bro.” He drew in a deep breath. “I love you, man.” 

 

The look on Craig’s face was nothing absolute and pure joy. For a few moments, there was just silence- perhaps Craig needed time to process things- then Craig drew in a deep breath. He took their intertwined hands and moved them up toward his face, doing so only so that he could lean in and kiss the back of Remi’s hand. “I love you too, dude.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! I'd love to hear your thoughts, and if I should consider writing more!


End file.
